


We've Got Alchemy, Not Just Chemistry

by idalialilium



Category: Shovel Knight
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Self-Indulgent, conventionally attractive plague knight, he/they pronouns for plague knight, literal cotton candy, plague knight and mona are a straight couple for gay people, that's how fluffy it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idalialilium/pseuds/idalialilium
Summary: Plague Knight and Mona share their first kiss. Takes place during the post-credits scene.
Relationships: Mona/Plague Knight
Kudos: 10





	We've Got Alchemy, Not Just Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual fanfic, so any criticism is welcome. I've been obsessed with these two for almost a year now, and plan to write more about them!

The night had been spent dancing. Spinning, twirling, swivelling… It was something both Plague Knight and Mona had been dreaming of for years. The lighting of the Potionarium made it feel magical, but even without it this night would still be special. Finally, they had told each other their feelings for each other - though the situation was less than ideal - and now they had to figure out where to go from there. Would it be different from when they didn’t know? Plague Knight was not an expert on romance, and they didn’t think Mona was either. 

Plague Knight dipped Mona down for what seemed like the hundredth time, but he didn’t mind. Her lips were very close to the tip of the beak of his mask. Then, he had an idea.

“Mona, heehee,” he whispered. Mona looked at him, her eyelashes fluttering.

“Hm?”

“Do you want … Um… Can I kiss you?” they asked.

Mona’s face turned a darker shade of green, sat down, and moved back from Plague Knight. She was completely quiet, and looked embarrassed.  
“Oh, no I’m so sorry!” said Plague Knight. “I didn’t want to make you uncomforta-”

“It’s fine,” said Mona. “I do want you too… I was just really surprised!” 

Plague Knight sat down in front of her, and brushed some of her hair out of her face. They looked into her amber eyes, and smiled under his mask. Mona didn’t know how he felt at this moment - his mask covered his entire face, and you couldn’t even see into his eyes through the dark lenses. He looked up at her, and tapped the tip of their beak to her lips.

Mona giggled. “I thought you were going to take off your mask,” she smirked. “I don’t know why you wear that thing, but whatever the reason is for you wearing it, I know I wouldn’t mind what’s underneath. It’s okay if you don’t, though!”

Plague Knight thought. He did want to take it off. Unlike his minions and the other alchemists of the Potionarium, he really trusted Mona. The two had never really had a moment like this before, where they were alone. He looked down, pulled down his hood, and untied the ribbon at the back.

The spring green leather mask fell to the floor. They then looked back at Mona. She stared at him for a few seconds, then exclaimed - 

“Oh, Plague Knight… I didn’t think you would be so cute!”

Plague Knight themself was not very intimidating. He was short, had a high pitched voice, and cared more about knowledge than physical strength. So, they wore a plague doctor’s mask to hide that. He looked kind on the inside, the mask on the outside hid that. He didn’t want people to know, especially the Order and everyone at the Potionarium. But Mona? They felt like they could be truly open with her. 

Mona brushed Plague Knight’s messy silver hair with her fingers. Their skin was the same color as her’s, but his eyes were different. They were a beautiful forest green color.  
He then prepared to kiss her again. He wasn’t quite sure how to pucker his lips, but this was his first real kiss, so he would figure it out soon, he hoped. They leaned towards Mona, and she did the same. She grabbed the back of their head, they shut their eyes, and their lips met. 

The kiss lasted for a few moments. The two broke apart, and they looked at each other, smiling. “I love you Plague Knight…” said Mona. She then pulled him in for a hug. “I love you too, Mona,” they whispered back.

“Would you like to dance some more?” asked Plague Knight sweetly, pulling out of the hug a little. Mona nodded. They grabbed each other’s hands, and started dancing again. 

There was more twisting and whirling around, and it felt like the night would never end. But that was okay. Though there was certainly a… rough beginning to the day, the night was one of the best of either alchemist’s lives. And hopefully, there would be many more to come, now that Pridemoor was at peace.


End file.
